Song Challenge RemusSirius
by Resevius
Summary: In response to A Pessimistic Optimist's challenge: pick a pairing, put your music on shuffle, then write a fic relating to each song for as long as the song lasts. Rated T to be safe. Remius!


Song Challenge (Remus/Sirius)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter here, that's all J K Rowling's genius work. Also, there are parts in here where I parodied song lyrics, but I don't own the songs. Sadly, I can't take complete credit for #6, it was inspired by Raven Grim's hilarious "The Pantry".

Author Notes: Hi Everyone! So this is in response to A Pessimistic Optimist's challenge: pick a pairing, put your music on shuffle, then write a fan fiction relating to each song for as long as the song lasts. This is the first time I've ever published anything online, so I would LOVE some reviews. Which was your favorite? Any ideas for a better title? I'm revising another Remius, should be up soon. Thanks!

1: Let It Go by Blue October

Sirius watched him from afar, because that was all he could do. Why had he let Remus walk away from him yesterday? That was easily answered: because Remus deserved better. Twelve years in Azkaban had hardened Sirius, made him cold and unromantic. The only words that seemed able to pass his useless lips were like knives to Remus's heart, and he knew it. Yes, Remus (kind, gentle, composed Remus) deserved so much better!

Oh, but why couldn't Sirius change? Why did he just give up? How could he have let him go? Why must it be too late now?

2: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

The transformations were hard, even for Sirius to watch. He squirmed with sympathy as he watched his best friend writhe in pain once a month, his body becoming powerful and vicious. Sometimes, Sirius would allow small whines to escape his muzzle, but rarely. Because it was so much more painful to see a quick flash of human emotion in Remus's eyes before it was snuffed out by the wolf's predatory indifference. Sirius knew that Remus didn't like that he insisted on being present during these moments of agony, but nothing Remus said or did would change Sirius's mind. Nothing! Sirius loved Remus so much and he would be there for him, no matter what. He would witness it all, if only so Remus would have his doggish presence beside him. He would keep holding on so Remus would make it through, so he could open his human eyes when it was all over and see the face of his best friend, his love, in the morning.

3: The Power of Love by Celine Deon

Remus's eyes were locked with Sirius's as they faced each other, their bodies warmed by the white sheets, by one another's presence, by the power of their love. Sirius traced Remus's small frown with a rough finger.

"What is it?" he whispered.

Remus shook his head. They had woken up like this for three months now, and Remus still couldn't erase his petty insecurities completely. He knew it hurt Sirius when he got lost in his own mind like this. Sirius probably thought he was indifferent in those moments; if only Remus could tell him he was caught up in the wonder of it all. ...

So he leaned forward and wrapped Sirius's strong body in his thin arms. He kissed Sirius with all the passion and elation he could muster, all he was feeling, and hoped Sirius understood that he was always by his side.

4: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Deon

Why was it that people you love stayed in your dreams only after they had left your waking moments? Still, Remus couldn't complain. He had to be grateful that Sirius made his presence known every night. Only this way could he know that Sirius was away from this world that had only brought him pain over the last fifteen years.

Waking was the worst part. Remus craved love, and love was with Sirius. Such cruel fate to leave Remus here alone without him! For Remus knew he would never love another again like he loved Sirius.

But now he was drifting away, into the peaceful oblivion called sleep. ... And Sirius was in his arms. ... And he was telling him not to give up. ... And Remus felt safe and secure. ...

And when he woke, it was not painful. He knew now that Sirius lived inside his heart like a Patronus, allowing it to beat and go on.

5: Refugee (performed) by Melissa Etheridge

Remus was a werewolf. Everyone feared him.

Sirius was a convict. People couldn't know he existed.

Sometimes they argued about who had it the worst.

"At least you can get out of this stinking house!" Sirius would gripe.

"Of course," Remus would retort, "but don't forget the looks I have to endure."

Such revelry in their own abandon. But inevitably, one man would fight his way out of the abyss of existing, dragging the other with him.

"We have each other," Remus had said once. "We know each other. That should be good enough for the two of us. We don't have to hide with each other. We can live as ourselves, out in the open."

6: Scotty Doesn't Know

Molly doesn't know that Remus and me make out in the pantry every evening.

He tells her he's looking for something, but no, he's all over me and Molly doesn't know.

"You're nuts, Remus!" Sirius whispered, as Remus nibbled on his neck.

"It was your idea," Remus whispered back, and closed Sirius's lips with his own before Sirius could protest.

A wicked little thought came into Sirius's head: what if we told Molly?

7: What About Love (performed) by Melissa McGee

It was seventh year, and nothing had happened. Sirius ran his hands through his dark hair in silent frustration. God, Remus, he thought, why do you have to be so damned calm and unruffled? He was smart and was definitely going places, but surely he would want Sirius someday. He couldn't live his whole life without someone beside him. ... Without Sirius beside him.

But he could, and Sirius just had to accept it. He couldn't force Remus to fall for him (the last time he made that mistake he almost lost him completely.)

"But, come on, Remus, even if not me, you must need love. What about love?"

8: Government Hooker by Lady Gaga

I can be dog, if you just wanna be wolf.

I can be beast, if you just wanna be cute.

This was one of the many things that made Sirius and Remus such a great couple. When Sirius was dramatic, Remus could be logical and calm in a flash. And when Remus was too silent, lost in himself, Sirius could love him into life.

And the payment, of course, was secrecy. No one would know about this, it would stay between the sheets. Still, everything was right as long as Sirius was Remus's sanctuary.

9: Michelle (performed) by Jason Castro

Remus, my love!

These are words that fit together, cause

We are us.

Remus could be quite the romantic. Quiet kisses behind tapestries, long nights in the Room of Requirement. And Sirius adored it when Remus spoke to him in French, that sweet, lilting language he maintained just for him.

10: Faster by Within Temptation

Five years, and Remus's transformations were becoming more bearable, easier to accept. They were a part of life that he now refused to deny. And somehow, that made them go faster. It was so easy and natural now. And he could be proud of his scars, knowing they existed to protect the innocent. ... Yes, transforming was a lot easier now.

... Kind of like his falling for Sirius.

He felt very alive around him, so mesmerized. The feeling was so right. He felt like he was on a one-way train that led to Sirius, and it was going faster and faster and faster, bringing him to accept the burn for him every night that wouldn't let him sleep.

11: Confrontation, Les Miserables Soundtrack

Remus was furious and hurt and everything in between. Why, Sirius? How could you betray Lily and James? What possessed you? Remus would find him! Damnit, he would! Sirius deserved what Remus would demand! If there was any feeling left in him, he would suffer the humiliation of explaining himself to the last Marauder. ... Like any explanation would be good enough!

Sirius wanted to tell Remus the truth, but would Remus listen? Surely he would. But explanation could come later. First he had to kill Peter. He had a mission.

12: Me, Beauty and the Beast (Broadway Soundtrack)

"Come on, Rem, you know you want me!"

"No, I don't, Sirius! Why won't you believe me?"

"Everyone else wants me."

"Every GIRL wants you, Sirius."

"How do you know some guys don't?"

"Well, I'm not one of them."

"Oh, Remus, just give it a shot. Just imagine it: you and me, walking around Hogwarts, hand in hand? The romance, the fun..."

"... the glares, the hexes?"

(Pout) "Please, Remus? There's a magic wand in it for you."

"NOOOO!"

13: Nothing Else I Can Say by Lady Gaga

Tonks was funny, lively, beautiful, and Remus really enjoyed her company. ...

But what about Sirius? They'd been back together for several months now and things were — okay between them. ...

"She fancies you back, Remus," said Sirius resignedly. He was looking at the scarred surface of the kitchen table.

Remus looked down also. What was left to say?


End file.
